shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
4/20
4/20 is a day in Shangry history with many mixed emotions. It is known by many names, such as Davekat Thesis Anniversary, the Death of Davekat, the Rebirth of Davekat, the Killing of Andrew Hussie, the Formation of Randallex and of course, Weed Day. Blaze it The Thesis The first significant event to happen on 4/20 B.S. (Before Shangry) was Pope Chaz, in a time long before they were pope, crafting the davekat thesis. This thesis explained why davekat was actually very woke and was, in fact, the ultimate gay couple. Alex unsheathed this thesis (but not sheithesis) many years later, and was determined to make the first 4/20 A.S. (After Shangry) in celebration of the slurrish couple. Annual Slur Awards On the day of the long-awaited anniversary, Pope Chaz hosted the Annual Slur Awards which had being going on for exactly never before that moment. It was a beautiful event in which one of the many cannon kingz would be crowned the ultimate gay couple. It was, of course, Davekat who won, as they say the most slurs and are the funniest little garbage men. But then tragedy struck. The Death of Davekat Historically, the same day of the Annual Slur Awards was the first time in Shangry history that the essence of Andrew Hussie, Komaeda's pen name when crafting Homestuck, split from Komaeda's body and spoke seperately from him. Just when davekat was about to accept the slur award after Pope Chaz's rousing thesis, and likely thank Alex for paying for their netflix subscription and also all their weed in their acceptance speech, Hussie darted on stage and SNATCHED the award just like he snatches toes. He then declared that davekat was and never will be canon, unless there was a hetero barrier so the penises don't touch and god doesn't cry. He then tried to pull some random furry woman up on stage to force them all to be poly woke. It is unknown why exactly Hussie was suddenly incarnated into a separate man that day, or why he decided to rip davekat of their cannon kingz status, but most scholars agree that this was a deliberate and direct attack on Alex and gay people everywhere. Randallex, the Death of Andrew "Smuckie" Husmie, and the Rebirth of Davekat Slurs Alex became furious and enraged at this affront against Shangryism and gay people but really mostly them. They immediately swore revenge on Hussie for this attack. Alex knew the only way to save davekat slurs was to go back in the past and do what had always truly needed to be done -- prevent Homestuck from ever existing and gain all rights to davekat by killing the essence of Homestuck within Komaeda known as Hussie, because davekat is totes his bitch. Due to sheer hatred of women, Alex immediately vomitted upon the act of Hussie declaring davejadekat slurs canon. This vomit and sheer disgust towards women and poly people but mostly Homestuck in general is what propelled Alex back in time to carry out the act, back to 2009 B.S. before Homestuck existed but also the 1960s somehow. First Alex needed to find a way to seperate Andrew Hussie's essence from Komaeda's body. Seeing as how this had never happened before, and certainly wasn't happening anytime soon in 1962009, Alex knew they had to turn to desperate measures. Who could possibly extract such a slur-filled essence with ease? Who possessed such a machine? Randall. Due to it being the past, the Slur Extractor Machine was still designed to extract slurs, and not melanin. Alex thought perhaps this could work in extracting the slur essence of Hussie. But there was only one tapeworm who knew how to work the machine, and due to his everything Alex knew he wouldn't voluntarily do it on his own. Randallex Alex demanded Randall merge with him, to which Randall said no, to which Alex proclaimed they were tired of his shit and hence they merged. They became the being known as Randallex, who unfortunately actually looks kinda cool. Using the slur extractor machine, Randallex pointed the machine at Komaeda and successfully seperated the Hussie essence from him. Randallex then summoned every weapon in existance, but still killed Smuckie by tearing out his jugular with their teeth anyway. The Rebirth Afterward, Alex then de-merged from Randall and Randall slithered away tapewormishly to go cry on Sfw Man's couch some more. While Randall certainly had no true desire to kill Hussie, it is undeniable to Shangry scholars that his role in the murder was essential, and as a result Randall was pardoned from all of his future crimes by the Shangry Clan, even though he didn't really do anything. Before returning to his own time, Alex drew a small sketch of davekat slurs and submitted them to a copyright lawyer, gaining full rights and legal ownership of the slurrish gayes. Upon Alex's return they found that Homestuck indeed still existed, as Komaeda had still penned the comic on toilet paper one crack-addicted night, but this time used the name Andrew Hussie in mourning and as a tribute to the memory of his dead slur essence. However, one thing had changed. Davekat slurs was no longer property of Komaeda, but rather had been properly created by Alex. The slur loving kings were moved by what Alex had done for them, and said a quick slur in thanks and declared that this was truly the way it always should've been, they were always totes his bitch ��. They then asked if Alex could buy them some fortnite skins to which Alex said yes.